Hogwarts Apprentice
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: The Apprentice of Hogwarts the only child that Hogwarts has deemed worthy of it's gift. The Half Sister of Harry Potter. Daughter of the most hated teacher there though that is a secret only a few know. Join our Adventure of Sparrow in her early Hogwarts years before her half brother gets there and turns the place upside down.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this story I've been working on Longer then my other two. Its Harry Potter based but for it to work I've had to mess with the years and times a bit. So please remember that and don't comment about it. Basically I'll be messing a bit with the timeline, though not too Much.

If you're a fan of Severus then this is hopefully a good one for you to read though I do not believe I will be pairing Snape up with anyone, you'll understand further on. I haven't got all the fine kinks out but it will be set over a few Sequels. This one will be all about Sparrow, my Main OC, and Born in 1975.

Enjoy. And please don't be afraid to comment what you think. I won't be able to post daily, maybe one post every three days or once a week on the weekends. If I'm in a good mood, hopefully it will be constant.

 **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its content except for my OC character Sparrow.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **May 10th** **1975 (Saturday)**

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky, and lightning struck the ground not far from the castle. It was an hour past midnight and the resident healer of Hogwarts was sitting at the end of a bed while a young teenager screamed there was only two other people in the hospital wing, The Gryffindor head of house and another young female stood on either side of her. Not long later the small wails of a baby entered the room and the female in the bed rested back worn out from the labour.

Madam Pomfrey went through the normal procedures and walked off to clean the baby, Minerva looked down at the teenager and asked her once again "Are you absolutely sure?"

The teenager looked up at her head of house with eyes brimming with tears as she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm only turning sixteen this year, I can't look after a baby, and she needs a good home. I can't give that to her"

"And what of her fa-"

"By the time he finds out she needs to be already gone, his home life is horrid, a baby would never survive near his Father" she said cutting off McGonagall.

The other teenager finally spoke up "Are you at least going to name her?"

Shaking her head once again "No, that would bind the child with my name, if she needs a chance it's one where they will name her"

"Come Alice, she needs rest" McGonagall said leading the standing teen out of the hospital wing after saying goodnight to the other.

Madam Pomfrey returned with the child but the teenager shook her head hard "No, keep her away, I can't get attached"

The Healer sighed and placed the child in a transfigured cot behind some curtains. "She will need to sleep here though, and you too need rest" she handed over a phial to the teen which was drained instantly and she fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey checked once more on the baby once more before leaving to her private rooms for the night after setting monitoring charms in case the child cried. An hour or so passed before the main doors opened and another teenager, this time male walked into the room and looked at the sleeping mother before walking over to the baby, one of his dorm-mates had been sneaking around and had heard the commotion in the Hospital Wing and returned to the Slytherin dormitory to tell the other, one had ran off straight away and had stayed hidden in the corridor until everything had calmed down. He had already been told about his Girlfriend… well, Ex-Girlfriend that he would not be allowed to raise or see his own daughter, said they weren't ready and that they were too young to be parents. He still wished to see his daughter.

Finally after what seemed like hours to him and silence he had entered the Hospital wing and walked over the crib, the baby was awake and was looking around with bright Emerald eyes, a finger was resting in her mouth while the other reached up to him. Even he knew that it was strange for a newborn baby to act in such way… with recognition almost. He reached down and picked up the baby cradling her close to her chest.

"Your mother does not wish to name you, she told me that a few weeks ago, and that you would be sent away from here and that I'll never see you ever again" he whispered to her as the baby reached up and gripped the almost shoulder length hair.

"But you're not just any baby, you're my daughter and that means a lot more than most think. Even more because you are female. In my family that means a lot." The baby blinked up at him and tugged on his hair again.

"So I will name you, I don't care what she says. And I also promise you that the moment I can, I will find you and raise you as my own. No matter how long that takes. Knowing the teachers here you will be hidden and warded but that won't stop me. Nothing will Little Sparrow."

He sighed and laid her back down in her crib and watched as she put her finger in her mouth again. "Rose Sabina Prince-Evans… Little Sparrow" Severus Snape waved his wand over her and bonded the name to her magical signature before looking over at the sleeping Lilly Evans and walking out of the Hospital wing and returned to the dorms.

~H.A~

Meanwhile in the Headmasters office where Professor Dumbledore was sitting up late and looking over some files, he knew he should be asleep but at the exact moment he was glad he didn't as he heard the Sorting Hat wake up from its slumber and gasped, a few portraits did as well as the few magical objects that monitored the magic of the school Surged for a few moments.

"Hat, what was that?" the Headmaster asked.

"You'll find out in time Headmaster, be patient" it replied simply and then went back to sleep.

The headmaster shook his head and walked over to his room for the rest of the night as he heard the portraits whispering to each other.

* * *

 **The next Chapter will be uploaded in the next two-three hours.**

 **Review what you think of the prologue...**


	2. One: Orphanages and Animagi

Here it is, Chapter One.

This is set 1982, six months after the death of James and Lily Potter.

 **I don't own Harry Potter or its Content except for my OC Character Sparrow**

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

 **March 19** **th 1** **982 (Friday)**

 **Orphanages and Animagi.**

* * *

She took deep breaths as her eyes wondered around keeping an eye out for her pursuers, her… Bullies. They didn't seem to be in sight so she slumped down against the wall and held her arm gently against her chest, it was scraped slightly but not bleeding. She rested her head back and tried to concentrate on anything but the pain thinking back on her memories, to her they were precious, she remembered everything that had ever happened to her, everything she saw and smell it was locked in her memory forever.

"Ohhhhhhh Spaaaarow! Come here Little Sparrow"

Her eyes snapped open and she stood running in the opposite direction before they could spot her, it was hard to in the dark luckily. Her Raven black hair that felt like silk fell to her mid back the only real visible bit was the strange yet natural red streak that grew with her long side fringe. Her eyes were the same Emerald as the day she was born, she was deathly pale that almost glowed and deep red lips, she had her Mothers nose that she knew from a faint memory of her but a lot was from her Father, but everything suited her perfectly. She was as tall as any six going on seven year old the only difference is, is that she would be taller if feed properly. Her clothes were a little torn and old but they fit and the dark fabric kept her hidden well. She was wearing black leggings with holes in the knees, a long sleeve dark green dress that reached her knees, one of the sleeves was torn from where it was scrapped. She was bare foot though, it was quieter that way though.

She finally decided to head back to the Orphanage, she slipped into a dark alleyway and sprinted down to the end where the shadows kept her hidden as the five pre-teens ran past oblivious to her. She smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating on the animal inside of her, if any witch or wizard had been watching they would think themselves mad as they watched the young child suddenly morph into a small bird, a Sparrow.

She had found out about her animagus form by accident one year ago when she was running from the same bullies. She had finally slipped away but they wouldn't stop till they caught her and then with slight pain and a wish to escape she had turned into a bird.

The small bird flew the short five minuet flight all the way back to St Hopes Orphanage, her second home. Her first home would always be the Castle in which she was born, the one that spoke to her, gifted her with unique power while telling her that they would meet again. As she thought back to it she knew it was strange that it was the castle that spoke to her, that and her father.

Sparrow finally reached the middle sized building and morphed back into the little girl she truly was and ran inside before the clock on the wall chimed ten, the curfew at the orphanage. She guessed that they thought that children would stop coming back for curfew but they always came back for the warmth and the food.

"Sparrow, there you are!" a female pre-teen named Lucy ran over to her, "I'm sorry, I saw Conner and his friends going after you again but Miss Copper called me back inside for chores"

"It's okay Lu, I got away" Sparrow smiled up at her and walked up the stairs to the bathroom to clean the scrape on her arm.

"Oh and Miss Copper said that there will be someone coming to see you tomorrow" Lu shouted up the stairs before walking to the kitchen to help cook. The St Hope Orphanage only had three females Sparrow, Lucy and a fifteen year old called Macy. There were however thirteen boys amongst them.

~H.A~

Sparrow woke the next morning with Miss Copper shaking her roughly and placing a new set of clothes on the edge of the bed for her.

"He will be here in an Hour. Shower and Dress, don't be late" She stood up and stalked out of the small room that was from the females of the Orphanage.

Sparrow stood and looked at the clothes with disgust. "Pink… she wants me to wear Pink."

She threw the clothes back on the bed and walked over to her bag and pulled out her best clothes, black skirt and a dark green shirt with short sleeves. She went and took a very quick shower in the cold water before dressing in the dark clothes and braiding her hair down the side and over her shoulder but leaving the red and black fringe out, she stayed barefoot since there was nothing she could do about it.

She sat on her bed for the remainder of the time and thought about who could possibly be wishing to see her.

Suddenly she heard three loud _Cracks_ outside and she ran over to the window to see what it was, she could almost taste the magic and knew that they were magical. She watched three people approach the Orphanage, one had a long white beard that was tucked into his belt, and he was wearing the strangest clothes and half-moon glasses over his light blue eyes which suddenly looked up at the window she was looking out of. He smiled brightly at her and waved at her, it caught the attention of the other two. The women was tall with brown and grey hair pulled into a tight bun, she was wearing dark green clothes and glasses as well, she smiled up at the girl as well. Sparrow's attention however had already turned to the other male, he was younger than the rest, wearing black robes and a billowing cloak, and his black hair reached his shoulders and looked greasy though from Sparrows experience it was just very fine. He had a long nose that was hooked at the end, his eyes were dark but seemed to brighten slightly at the sight of Sparrow.

Sparrow tilted her head slightly running through her memories, he was familiar, very familiar… it took a moment but finally her face broke into a big smile, her Emerald eyes brightening as she realised who it was. Her Father. He had kept his promise. The only time he had held her was when he talked to her, named her and promised her that he would return no matter how long it took. He was here.

The three adults watched with amusement as she suddenly vanished from the window still smiling, they could almost hear her running down the stairs, but they did hear the shout of an adult yelling "Sparrow, no running down the stairs."

"Sorry Miss Copper" the voice to the wizards and witch was like bells to them as they walked up to the door but before the blue eyed wizard could knock the door opened to show the raven haired, emerald eyed girl who was almost bouncing on the spot.

"Sparrow, what happened to the clothes I had set out for you" Miss Copper said approaching the door. "Go wait in the living room, I'll come get you soon"

The small girl looked up at the Lady who glared down at her, Sparrow nodded and left the hallway after glancing back one last time.

"I'm truly sorry about her, she's not normally like that, and she normally avoids anyone who comes to the door… the clothes however are normal for her, ever since she could dress herself it has always been in Black, Dark Green or Dark Red." She sighed and opened the door fully "Please, come in, my office is at the end of the hall"

Severus had barley heard a word the lady had to say and was too busy looking at the girl who was poking her head out from around the doorway of the living room, he smiled at her and she smiled before vanishing at the moment that Miss Copper turned.

The three adults walked in and entered the office before the door shut behind them.

"Now, how can I help you?" Miss Copper asked.

The adults had decided that Professor Dumbledore would take the lead. "This here is Sparrows biological Father"

Miss Copper raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark dressed and raven haired adult. "Despite the fact that I can see the obvious relations I still need proof"

Professor McGonagall pulled out the birth certificate for Sparrow and handed it to Miss Copper.

Her eyes widened at the name on the paper and looked up "Well, that seems to be in order"

"Just like that?" McGonagall asked shocked

"Well, see no one knows her true name except herself and me, you see, she never forgets anything, at all. She remembers everything, when she could finally write, she did this" She walked off to a drawer and pulled out a file and from the file she pulled out a drawing before putting the file on the desk and handing over the picture.

"For the first few years we just called her Jane. The common name for children with no names. And then she did this just before she turned four, she's talented and intelligent at quite the scary level"

The drawing was a simple one, a Sparrow in flight. "We called her Sparrow ever since. Look on the back" McGonagall turned over the drawing to see in clear writing **_Rose Sabina Prince-Evans._** "Someone called her Jane once after that but she said if people wouldn't call her Rose then she wished to be called Sparrow"

Severus smiled and took the drawing from McGonagall

"Will you be taking Sparrow today?" Miss Copper asked.

The Three adults nodded and Miss Copper turned around and got out some forms to be signed which was done instantly without hesitation.

She stood up and walked to the door opening it catching Sparrow almost vanishing back into the Living room. "Sparrow, I saw that. Come now, in you go" Sparrow who was blushing a soft red from being caught walked into the room, the Wizards and Witch stood as the girl entered the room. She instantly hugged Severus who didn't even hesitate to hug her back tightly but they all heard her soft voice "You kept your Promise, I knew you would"

"I said I would" he said as he took a small step back to look at her properly before turning her to look at the two professors.

"Rose, these are Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall"

"Please Call me Minnie" McGonagall said, she rarely allowed anyone to call her that but Sparrow was an obvious exception.

"And I am Albus" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lemon drops. "Lemon Drop?" he offered.

Both Severus and Minerva rolled their eyes but were quite shocked to hear what Sparrow said "No thank-you, I don't believe that would be a wise idea to eat such a strong lolly when I've never had sweets before, same as anything heavy. There are quite a few of us in the Orphanage so unfortunately food and clothes is minimal. I don't wish to be ill"

Albus seemed shocked but shrugged tossing a lolly in his own mouth and put the packet away in his robes.

"Rose, why don't you go get your stuff and we'll wait down here." Severus suggested, Sparrow smiled and nodded before running up the stairs.

Albus, Minerva and Severus talked amongst themselves as they waited.

"So, you'll teach Potions then?" Albus asked hopefully.

Severus sighed and nodded, "Yes, we had an agreement. You helped me find Rose and I would accept the Potions Master position at Hogwarts"

"Will Sparrow be okay moving into Hogwarts though?" McGonagall asked

"The big castle?" a voice asked from the stairs as Sparrow walked down quickly, she was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt, again barefoot.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked uncertain

"The one from my first memories I mean, then year, I'm okay. I've missed her, she knew I would return one day" Sparrow said as she put her bag on her back and held her coat over her arm.

Albus, Minerva and Severus just looked at one another unsure what to say but followed her out the door.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Severus asked suddenly

Sparrow turned and looked at him with a strange look before looking down at her feet and then back to him "Oh, I don't own any… I'm not use to them. Never used them actually, I like the feel of the earth under my feet." She smiled and held out her hand for him which he took with a smile on his face, a smile that not many would ever see.

"Now, take a deep breath and hold my hand tightly, were going to Apparate" Severus said.

"Is that how you arrived here, with those loud noises before?" she asked

"Yes, you heard that?" he asked

"More like felt it" she answered

Albus and Minerva listened with curiosity and amusement.

Severus smiled and wrapped his other arm around Sparrow tightly before both vanished with a _Crack_ soon followed by two more all the way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N** Well, that's chapter one. Hope your all okay with it. Chapter two might be able to be up before I go to sleep tonight.

Next chapter will be at the start quick summary of the few years, some flashbacks about Rose and Severus and of course Diagon Alley and our lovely sorting hat! Bit of Weasleys, Malfoys and Oliver Wood. And a sweet little visit that will be a lovely surprise.


	3. Two: Goblins and Weasleys

**A/N** Chapter Two I am up to…

Now, for all reasons that need to be in my story. She is in the same year as Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley is in Fourth year. Bill Weasley is in his last year… please don't be angry at me.

At this time only Severus, Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Poppy, Kettelburn and Filtch knows that Sparrow is Snape's Daughter

 **I don't own Harry Potter or it's Content except for my OC Character Sparrow**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **June 20** **th** **1986 (Friday)**

 **Goblins and Weasleys**

* * *

During the next four years of Sparrows life people caught glimpses of the girl with The red hair and Emerald eyes. She was seen at Dinner time in which she would change tables every night. People would follow her to work out where she came from but when they followed her around a corner she would have vanished. No one knew her real name but only as Sparrow. If you wished to talk to her she could be found in either the Great Hall or in the library but only at select times. She knew Hogwarts better than even the Headmaster and every single teacher liked her even the dungeon bat.

Her intellect grew as she did as did her love for Potions and Charms, by her tenth birthday she was already studying and creating potions that a fourth year had trouble with… with supervision of course. With Filius Flitwick she was already up to third year theory and understanding of charm magic.

Transfiguration she found slightly boring, the ability to turn one thing into another, she understood the theory brilliantly and when Minerva asked her how she understood it so well Sparrow stood up and turned into… a Sparrow. Minnie fainted straight away.

She also however loved Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures and loved the Theory of Divination though she always avoided Sybill Trelawney.

The only thing that Sparrow ever kept to herself out of fear that someone would take it away was Hogwarts herself, the whispers she heard, the knowledge of the castle downloaded into her brain, the house-elves loyalty, the power she felt when she was on the ground. Hogwarts had in a way adopted her as its child, a surrogate Mother since Sparrow's own turned her away.

There was one thing that both her and her father could agree on was the hatred of broomsticks. Rolanda Hooch had tried to teach her but Sparrow felt fear in not being in contact with the ground and with Hogwarts unless it was in her Animagus form… Birds were meant to fly, not humans.

But her favourite moments had always been when she was with her father, they had their own rooms behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who loved chatting with Sparrow when she had time. There was a large living room with a fireplace, the room way homey in its own way, it was still a little creepy thanks to it being in the dungeons but it was home. There was a small table by an enchanted window that showed the grounds and lake, Sparrow ate Breakfast and Lunch there but had Dinner with everyone else. There was four doors around the room, two bedrooms, Study and Potions room. Both bedrooms have their own bathrooms. All in all, she was happy.

And the whole time… she never wore shoes.

~H.A~

"Sparrow, Little Sparrow" She heard Minerva calling out across the Great Hall, she was sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying a bowl of Jelly, after Albus built up her tolerance for Sweets Sparrow couldn't get enough and as she got older she started to Crave it, a sign that she was going to be a very powerful witch… or so Albus says.

"Yes Aunt Minnie?" Sparrow asked as Minerva walked over with Severus, They both smiled when the Transfiguration Professor held up a cream coloured envelope with a wax seal.

Sparrow automatically pushed away her bowl of jelly and ran around the table to hug both of them as tightly as she could before taking the letter all the while squealing like the girl she is. Severus covered his ears though still smiled. Minerva was obviously use to it since she didn't even bat an eye.

 _Miss. R Prince-Evans_

 _Dungeons Quarters_

 _Hogwarts_

 _Scotland_

Sparrow smiled and at both of them and quickly ripped it open and pulled out both the parchments.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Prince-Evans_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

She squealed again and finally Severus just put his hand over her mouth "If you stop that noise we can go to Diagon Alley today."

She stopped squealing immediately and when Severus removed his hand Sparrow grinned at him still bouncing on the spot softly.

She had changed a bit since her Father got her back, her hair which for some strange reason could never be cut, when it did it just grew back and even longer, it now just passed her hips but she always had it braided across the shoulder, it had become her favorite hairstyle. She was taller now, about three or more inches then the average for her age, her eyes were still the same Emerald green that they had always been.

"Go get ready" he said waving her off. Sparrow turned and ran out of the great hall but not before she heard her father yell out "Put Shoes on!"

Twenty minutes later she was pulling on a pair of thin boots, they felt weird and she hated it but she wanted to go to Diagon Alley.

~H.A~

"Ready?" Severus asked as she walked over to him near the fireplace, she pulled her cloak on and clipped it in place.

"Yes, I'm ready" she said and walked into the fireplace with him, he threw the floo powder down and shouted out there destination and in a few moments they calmly walked out of the fire in the Leaky Caldron.

Severus ignored Tom's attempts at conversation. As he led Sparrow to the back.

"Now, remember, it's not completely safe for people to know you're my daughter" Severus said.

"I know Dad, always planning for the future, Albus believes the Dark Lord will return, in which case for my own safety no one can know my real name" She said quietly.

"Good, remember that Rose" he said before kissing the top of her head and then taking a respectably step away.

He opened up the archway and placed on his emotionless face "Welcome, to Diagon Alley"

Sparrows eyes widened as she looked around, she hadn't had a chance to come before, but she was glad she waited.

"First Gringotts" he said gruffly and walked swiftly down the street hoping his daughter kept up behind him.

With the quick visit to the giant bank with Sparrow eyes shut tightly and her head buried in her arms they finally got to shopping for everything they need. Starting with a trip to Madam Malkin's shop for her school robes.

"Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked when Sparrow walked through the door.

"Yes Ma'am" was the reply with a soft nod.

"Come dear, up you hop, got another one out back getting fitted" She stood up on the pedestal by the mirror as Malkin put some robes on her and started pinning them to size. She turned to look at the other boy standing on the other with another staff member tending to his robes.

"Hello?" She asked shyly at the boy with red hair and freckles.

"Oh, Hello, Hogwarts as well?"

Sparrow nodded at him with a smile on her face "First year?" She asked

"Yes, I'm Percy Weasley" he said with a soft bow of his head.

"Are you Related to Bill and Charlie?" she asked

"There my elder brothers, how do you know them" He asked as he looked at her.

"I'm Sparrow" knowing that would clear everything up

"Ahh the child of Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie won't stop talking about you… and dragons" he said the last after a moment of thought.

She laughed "Charlie is a bit obsessed, I helped him with some of his research last term in the library"

"Well, do you mind if I stick with you when we are there, they told me you have a great study habit and that your already years ahead of the year level work" He asked

"Sure, be great to have someone who is as dedicated to knowledge" she said "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"All my Family is in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad" he said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Well, I must admit that I'm not very brave, I don't have the courage to just jump into a situation, so Gryffindor is out, as is Hufflpuff, there Loyal and Hardworking. I may value knowledge, but it comes easy to me, see? So I don't work too hard, my Loyalty is hard earned, I was in an Orphanage for almost seven years before I got out of there. I value knowledge over nearly everything, I has an eidetic memory so it's easy for me. But I must admit people believe me Cunning, and I do have many Ambitions. So it's Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin for me… that won't be a problem, will it?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Not at all, if Bill and Charlie think you're okay, then that's enough for me. Friends no matter what house?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Deal" she said shaking his hand.

"Okay dears, you're both done." She said and they quickly paid for their robes and left Madam Malkin.

"The professor showing me around is getting my Potions stuff and since I see you've already got yours" she pointed her head towards the caldron he was carrying "I'm meeting him at Flourish and Blotts, come on, I'm show you which books are good to get extra" she said as they ran to the bookshop.

After an hour in the bookshop Sparrow had all the books on her list plus the few extras her father told her to get and a few for the side, mainly books for further year study.

Percy walked up to me and said his goodbye "We're going now, meet me on the train, save me a spot?"

"Absolutely, Say hi to Bill and Charlie for me" She waved as he left and then she walked over to her father.

"All we need now is a wand, you spent so much time in here I got everything else" he said with an eye roll

"Sorry Professor" she said with an innocent smile.

They walked into Ollivanders shop and were immediately ambushed by Ollivander himself "Hello Miss Prince-Evans"

"It's just Sparrow sir" She said as she looked around, she realized her dad had walked off again, that generally meant for her to remain where she is till he got back.

"Ahhh yes, I was told about you, don't worry I took an oath. Now let's see. Your father's wand was made of Ebony, with a Dragon Heart-String core. Twelve and a half inches long great for Potions and Defense. Your mothers however made of Willow, with a Unicorn tale hair. Ten and a quarter inches long great for charms. But you my dear I can tell is quite special, full of power, I can sense it. Let's see what we've got shell we?"

He walked way and came back with ten or so Wand boxes and pulled one out "Thirteen and a Quarter, Vine wood with unicorn tail core" she reached out and gently took the wand she gave it a small wave and the windows shattered just was her father walked in. She gently put the wand down as her father fixed the window with a wave and a raised eyebrow.

"How about this one? Ten and a Half inches made of Oak with a Phoenix tail core" She took the wand and gave it a small wave, this time she set a chair on fire.

On this went for ages. Trying wand after wand. After trying her eighty second wand, Elven inches, Holly with a Phoenix tale feather core she was almost ready to give up.

She groaned and placed the holly phoenix wand back in the box and it was placed back on the shelf.

Her father looked close to falling asleep as he leant against a wall, the safest option after the chair incident.

Ollivander stood there for a moment waving his wand over her before smiling "I think I know the problem"

"And what might that be?" Severus asked, obviously annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Now now, no need for that annoyed tone, not everyone can get there wand within the first five tries"

Sparrow giggled and her father who was rolling his eyes.

"The problem Ollivander?" Severus snapped.

"I have not a wand which can channel how much power is held in her magical core" he said simply.

"You're saying she's too powerful for a wand?" he asked with wide eyes.

"In a way, she needs a wand that is made for her, not the other way round"

"How is it done then" he asked

"Follow me" he turned and walked into the back of the shop

Severus and Sparrow looked at each other before shrugging and following Ollivander to the back where he made his wands.

"Come Come" he said and pulled Sparrow over to a counter that was covered in different blocks of wood. "All you have to do is close your eyes and hover your hands over the woods until one feels right, you'll know when you feel it."

Sparrow raised an eyebrow but closed her eyes and started hovering her hands over the blocks of wood. It took a while but soon she felt something. She dropped her hands and picked up the blocks of woods. One was bright white while the other onyx black.

"Two?" Ollivander asked strangely

"They feel right together" she said with a shrug.

"It is strange that you chose these together" he said as he moved them to another counter and then directed her over to a bookshelf full of jars. "Since Elder wood is seen as power it's also seen as darkness while Ebony is seen as a light wood"

"Well, since you chose two different woods, maybe you need to different cores." He said strangely. "Repeat the process"

She did as she was told and another five minutes later she pulled out two jars.

"Ice-Phoenix Tail feather and Thestral Tail hair… Again, a creature seen as light and one as darkness" he walked over to the work bench and started waving his wand. About twenty minutes later he brought over his completed work. "14 inches, Swishy, made of Ebony and Elder wood. With the Core of both Ice-Phoenix and Thestral, Powerful but will control your magic well"

She reached out and took the long wand in her hand the moment her fingers touched the wind picked up around them, there was the smell of earth and water. Sparrow's eyes glowed brightly for a moment before it all died down and Sparrow smiled.

"Well that was fun" She said and she heard her Father groan.

She was finally able to get a good look at her wand. It was fourteen inches, the whole wand was dark black apart from the swirls of white all through it. The handle was slightly ridged and fit her hand perfectly. Also on the handle was the word _Sparrow_ in neat spiral writing.

"It's perfect Ollivander, thank-you" she said as they reached the front counter, it was only then that she noticed it was dark outside.

"I'm guessing since it uses the wood and cores for two wands that it will be quite expensive?" Severus Drawled out.

"Twelve galleons is all I ask"

Severus also went to the side and got an arm holster and a wand cleaning kit.

"That will be Twelve Galleons, and twenty Knuts" they paid for it all and then left.

"Where's all my stuff?" she suddenly asked when she realized they were gone.

"I sent them back to Hogwarts after wand twenty-five" he grumbled as they walked up the almost empty alley.

"Ohh, I really wanted to get an animal" she said as she saw the closed sign.

"Tomorrow Little Sparrow. Tomorrow" He said leading them to the Leaky Caldron "Let's go show off your new powerful wand" She smiled and nodded as they flooed back to Hogwarts where Minerva, Albus, Filius and Pomona were waiting.

"Thank Merlin, there you two are, what took you so long. We thought something happened" Minerva said as she hugged Sparrow close.

"It took eighty two wands for Ollivander to realize that none would work for Rose" Severus explained

"You don't have a wand?" Albus asked worried.

"Oh she does, it had to be made" He said and Sparrow pulled out the long wand from the Holster and showed it to Albus.

All their eyes widened when they saw the wand "What is it made of?" Filius asked

"Ebony and Elderwood with an Ice-Phoenix Tail Father and a Thestral Tail Hail for the core, fourteen inches and he even carved Sparrow in the handle" she said happily as she admired her wand before slipping it back into its holster.

~H.A~

The next day as promised they returned to Diagon Alley to get Sparrow a Familiar.

"Doesn't matter what you pick, just remember it's your responsibility, you can't neglect it or forget it, understood?" he asked

"Yes Professor" she said as she walked slowly around the store looking for the right animal, someone to talk to, or to show comfort. She took a long time at each enclosure trying to sense anything until finally she reached the end cage, whatever was in there hid from the shadows away from the light and away from view.

"Come little one, let me see you" she waited and moment and was about to walk away when the creature approached the wire that kept it captive. Sparrow gasped at what she saw, she thought back to everything she ever studied but could think of hat it was.

"Oh you don't want that, it bites and scratches" one of the staff said to her.

"What is it?" She asked

"Were not sure, was confiscated by the Ministry since the owners were heading to prison, but it won't let anyone touch him"

"Open the door" she suddenly said.

"What! Are you insane?" he demanded

"Most likely, now I won't ask again, open the door" she snapped giving her best Snape glare which worked instantly, he opened the door and took a step away from reach.

The creature moved closer and she could finally get a good look at him, it was a Lion, but it was small, the size of a kitten at the moment and had dark black fur and brilliant Ice-Blue eyes. Sparrow held out her hands to the lion/cat/kitten thing and waited a moment and beamed when it came closer letting out a small meow. "Hello, may I keep you?" she asked it

The creature butted its head against Sparrow's nose "How much?" she asked

"Free, we've been trying to get rid of it for days… it eats raw beef or chicken, it doesn't need a litter box it will go outside and it likes warmth." He said as he gave her a cat cage

"Thank you very much" she said as she carried the creature in one arm and the cage with the other.

Severus was waiting outside when she left and his eyes widened at the animal "What is that!" He demanded.

"Don't know, but his adorable and he chose me. I shall call him Orion" she said as she placed him in the cat carrier.

~H.A~

It was finally September first and as tradition all students with their luggage must ride the train, she gladly agreed telling Minerva about Percy "He seems to take the book work more seriously than Bill and Charlie"

"Talking of Bill, Albus made him HeadBoy" She said with a proud smile.

"That four years in a row that the head boy has been of your house, isn't it?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes, so proud" She wiped away a fake tear as she led Sparrow to the platform "I'm sorry I'm the one who had to lead you Sparrow"

"It's okay Minnie, it would be suspicious, I know. See you at the sorting" she said

"Good luck, you'll make your Father proud, I just know it. Both the traits from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. A true Prince.

"Bye" Sparrow said before running at the barrier and coming out at the other end with a gasp "Brilliant"

She started heading towards the train waving at a few people she knew already, they seemed shocked to see her in school uniform now… and wearing shoes. Though they knew that wouldn't last for long. With some help from a Slytherin fifth year she was able to get her trunk and cage onto the train and into a compartment.

"Thankyou Thomas"

"Welcome Sparrow, hope to see you in Slytherin, if not, give those Ravenclaws hell for us" Sparrow laughed as he left and not long after Charlie, Bill and Percy walked in.

"What was Blunt doing in here?" Bill asked

"Thomas helped me with my trunk, I had trouble getting it on the train." She said simply as she sat down next to the window. She saw a bunch of red heads, parents, twins, young son, and young daughter. "Your family?" she asked.

"Yea" Charlie said as he sat opposite her and Percy sat next to him. Bill however moved to the door "I'll be back soon, got to go to the Prefects carriage and talk to them"

Once Bill was gone Charlie and Percy looked at Sparrow "Is Sparrow your real name?" Percy asked.

"It's my title actually, my real name is under Oath, it cannot be spoken or written except for family" She explained.

"Weird, they use to do that in the old days, to keep children secret to protect them." Percy said

"Well, I have a weird family"

The rest of the train ride was Chaotic, They were shocked by the amount of sugar sweets she went through but didn't mention it, they were Curious about Orion and Charlie offered to do some research for her which she agreed to with thanks. Bill returned and asked the normal questions about houses and family and her name.

When they reached Hogsmede Percy and Sparrow went off with Hagrid after meeting another boy there age by the name of Oliver Wood who was obsessed with Flying.

Between him and Percy, Sparrow couldn't get a word in and just listened to them argue about houses and the importance of books until finally Minerva snapped and told them to be quiet… in the middle of the great hall with everyone staring.

Sparrow almost collapsed with giggles as Minerva paled and led them to the stool and so the sorting began.

She recognized a few names. Like Marcus Flint who soon became a Slytherin with a large round of applause.

Sparrow knew she would be going last thanks to not using a last name at all. But she didn't mind, she was use to been stared at.

WEASLEY, PERCY!

Minerva called out, Sparrow stood up straighter and waited for her friend's judgment.

It took a while, almost five minutes until.

 **GRYFFINDOR**

WOOD, OLIVER

Her other friend went right up and it barley took a few seconds until.

 **GRYFFINDOR**

The sorting took ages but finally only Sparrow was left.

SPARROW

Severus, Albus, Filius and Pomona all sat up straighter, all hoping to get her in there house and Albus just plain curious.

She walked up slowly and sat down on the stool and the hat was dropped on her head, she darkness but she heard a voice.

 _Little Sparrow, We have been waiting for you._

 ** _Hat?_**

 _Yes Rose, I am the Hat. But you've heard my voice before, and the voice of our Lady._

 ** _Hogwarts you mean? When I was a baby I heard a female voice saying we would meet again._**

 _Yes, that was our Lady Hogwarts, she choose you the day you were born and bestowed her ultimate gift to you._

 ** _Gift? What gift?_**

 _You're Edetic memory for one, your enhanced powers, affinity with animals, connection to the grounds you stand on, and of course the power to communicate with our lady as I do._

 ** _Those are from Lady Hogwarts?_**

 _Why yes they are._

The students were starting to whisper to each other about why the hat was taking so long, she had been under the hat for ten minutes now. Albus looked over at Severus and noted his hands clenching the table as he kept his face blank. Minerva turned too looked at Albus but Albus shrugged and relaxed back in his seat.

Finally the Brim of the hat opened.

 _Hmm, back to Business anyway, let's see. Right then, hmmm, Plenty of Courage, you just need the right motivation, you're brave no matter what you think, cunning, ambitious, you have a thirst for knowledge and loyalty to those who have earned it._

 _In all my young Rose, knowledge is your greatest strength,_

 **RAVENCLAW**

* * *

A/N Nice big long chapter, until tomorrow or the day after that.

Review and until next time.


	4. Three: Cerberus and Lions

**A/n Now I know I should do all her years, but I'll do One shots latter on for the missing years. This is the chapter starting at the summer before Harry's first year and is the start of Sparrows sixth year.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **July 15th 1991 (Monday)**

 **Cerberus and Lions**

* * *

Sparrow's life to this point has been, in her opinion, incredible. She had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was awaiting on her O.W.L results. Sometime during fourth year she had become obsessed with certain mechanical objects that didn't need electricity to run, but at home she worked hard on Car engines and Motorcycles. She had developed quite the attire, a mix of Goth and Steampunk. She made jewellery to go with her clothes and made Ravenclaw Jewellery and study books for the girls in her House for spare cash.

"Rose" sparrow sighed and placed her quill down, she lookup and out the window at the dull line of houses across the street before looking to the bright pot-plant on her desk before she stood up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table with the newspaper, he had a scowl on his face.

"What's up with you?" She asked with the trademark smirk as she padded over barefoot to the magic run fridge to get out an apple.

"Potter hasn't been receiving his letters, Albus thinks I need to know these things" He spat out as he dropped the newspaper and threw the parchment across the table along with a closed envelope.

Sparrow picked up the parchment from Albus and read through it "well you might not care Father, but I do, his my Half-Brother after all"

Severus grumbled and raised the newspaper up again as Sparrow sat down and opened the other letter.

"Oh my O.W.L results!" She said excitedly, Severus dropped the paper and waited expectantly.

"Let's see… Miss Sparrow" she chuckled "passing grades blah blah blah… Know all this"

Severus rolled his eyes "just read out your results" he drawled.

"Okay, okay" she said laughing.

Defence against the Dark Arts – O

Transfiguration – O

Charms – O

Potions – O

Divination – D

Ancient Runes – O

Astronomy – E

Care of Magical Creatures – E

Herbology – O

History of Magic – O

"Nine OWLS and one Dreadful" Severus said as he gave her a smile the only showed during summertime.

"We can safely say that predicting the future is out of my future" Sparrow said as she sat down with a new piece of parchment to send her N.E.W.T choices off.

"Thank Salazar" Severus mumbled.

"Actually you should, he helped with my Devination homework… I got marked down for dreaming that I died by drowning three nights in a row and then on the fourth night I rode a unicorn through the chamber of secrets" she said with the Evans Grin.

Severus snorted at that as he stood up.

"Umm Dad" she said at those rare times "I was wondering if you would mind me taking my motorcycle down to Privet Drive… Just to make sure his okay… I won't talk to him"

Her father groaned as he waved his wand so the dishes started to clean themselves "Fine, but just to see if his okay, no talking to him"

"I promise" she said standing up and hugging him tight.

"And put shoes on" she groaned but nodded and then ran upstairs to get dressed she put on her high neck sleeveless tank under her leather jacket and pulled on her black buckle jeans and with a sigh pulled on her tan and black boots. She grabbed her helmet, keys and slipped her wallet and the present she got for Harry in the pouch that was bulked to her pants then headed out the door.

~H.A~

It took an hour but she finally reached Privet drive and parked across the street from number four. The car was gone but in the garden was a small boy with messy black hair and glasses, she had come by a few times before in secret to check on her little brother but had never talked to him.

Suddenly he looked up from pulling weeds out of the garden to look at the leather clad Motorcyclist across the road. Sparrow stood up from her perch and walked over to Harry who had taken a step back. She reached into the leather pouch of her pants and pulled out a vintage watch that ran on magic… No electricity at all, attached to it was a note that said

 _–Happy Early Birthday Harry, keep this Hidden till August thirty-first-_

She placed it on top of the mailbox and then started to walk back to her motorcycle swinging her leg over she sat back down.

"Wait" he yelled as he looked up from the present "Who are you?"

She smiled and tilted her head "I'm Rose" the sound and tone of her voice was muffled through the helmet.

She started her Cycle and sped back through the street, revving loudly to annoy a few people as she left.

She took the long way home, going to the vintage stores around looking for new material to use, she found a top hat and giggled and she twirled it through her fingers, she brought it of course, along with a bracelet and a pair of Nineteen-Twenty flying goggles to mess around with and then returned back to the dull house of Spinners End. She parked her motorcycle against the building where her Father had placed a Magic Deadlock to keep it safe before she entered the house with her Vintage goodies.

"Well, is the boy alright?" He asked with little interest.

"He looked perfectly fine from where I hid" she said as she tossed her keys onto the doors ode hook and then headed upstairs to her room where the only colour was. It wasn't much, she liked dark colours, but she couldn't help but place a few bright flowers in her room and around the house. She smiled and picked up one of the cases filled with White Lilly's and Roses and then headed downstairs placing the vase in the middle of the kitchen table, she smiled at the bit of brighter colour before heading back to her room, ignoring the soft smile Severus gave when he saw.

"Takes after you Lilly, she truly does" he said as he headed to his room to finish his yearly plan for the students.

Sparrow sat down at her desk and picked up her quill to finish her N.E.W.T electives. Finally she decided on Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She folded the letter up and slipped it in the envelope and sealed it shut with wax and the Sparrow stamp she created before giving it to her fathers pet Raven to take to Hogwarts.

Orion, her… As she found out was a rare form of Chimera, jumped up onto her bed, her was about the size of a blue healer but had the attitude of a cat.

"No Orion, you sleep on your mat" she indicated to the fluffy thick mat next to her bed "while I sleep on the bed"

Orion's intelligent blue eyes rolled as he jumped down and curled up on his mat "see, it's not that bad" she said as she picked up her Potions book to study.

~H.A~

A month and a half passed and she couldn't wait to get back on the train. Her Father had taken a majority of her stuff which was trunks of books, clothes and mechanical parts to her room in the tower, while sparrow tugged behind her a smaller trunk for appearances. Orion trailed next to her with a charm to make him look like a dog to muggle a thanks to his collar.

She headed down the Muggle platform in her buckle pants, tight tank top with fake corset straps on the front and a military jacket over the top. Rusty looking ring with gears and around her neck was her sparrow stamp necklace. Her wand was stuck in her knee high boots with the handle visible.

As she approached the magic entrance she noticed a sea of red and a small boy with black hair.

"Well, Well, Well… What do we have here" she drawled out. She saw the Twins and Percy stiffen then turn quickly to hug her.

"Sparrow!"

"Hello fellow Red Heads… And other?" She raises an eyebrow at Harry.

"Poor lad doesn't know how to get on the platform" Mrs Weasley said, she was nervous around the dark looking girl, she had heard about Sparrow, mainly from Charlie, but this wasn't what she expected from the 'legendary' girl.

She looked at Harry for a moment before looking back to Mrs Weasley "well, we can't have that now can we, but first" she held out a hand to her "I'm Sparrow, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, I'm sorry we haven't met early… And thank you for the jumpers, they keep me lovely and warm during the Winter, the colours are spectacular" Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow before taking her Hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Please call me Molly, my boys could learn a thing or two about introduction… Where are your parents?" She asked looking around.

"Well my father was late for work and had to rush off and my Mother died when I was young, normally I live at Hogwarts with Aunt Minerva but some summers I get to spend with Father" Molly hugged her again.

"You poor dear, if you ever need a place to stay when there busy your more then welcome at the Burrow."

"I appreciate that Ma-a I mean Molly" Sparrow nodded with a smile before turning to Harry.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Me and Percy here are Prefects at Hogwarts… Just go after Percy and I'll be right behind you" she said kindly.

"Thank you Miss" he whispered

"Please, call me Sparrow, everyone does" she says kindly and indicates for Percy to run through the wall. He vanishes the next moment.

"If you feel a little nervous, best take a bit of a run… Don't close your eyes though" she said and watched him run through the wall. She turns to look at the other boy. "You must be Ronald and you" she looked to the little girl "must be Geneva?"

"Ginny" "Ron" they corrected at the same time.

"Okay, see you on the other side" she didn't have a trolley so she just dragged the trunk on its wheels behind her, Orion, after doing it for the past few years, trotted right behind her through the wall.

Luckily Harry had moved out of the way and was standing at the side as she walked through. Fred and George right behind her and then Ginny, Ron and Molly behind them.

Ron and Harry were looking wearily at Orion like Most first years, the rest of the surrounding people knew of the Chimera's childish nature. He ran off to reunite with the now second years. "Traitor" she yelled after him.

"SPARROW" a sixth year Ravenclaw called out. She turned around to look at her best friend.

"RAVEN!" Raven, also known to teachers and her Parents as Athena Granger. She was the only person Sparrow truly trusted. They became friends in there first starting feast when they were both sorted into Ravenclaw. They have no secrets, literally, Raven knew Sparrows real name, knew her father's name and who her brother is.

"I heard your Sister starts this year" Sparrow stated

"Very true, Sparrow this is Hermione, my little sister" Raven indicated to the bushy haired girl with slightly large teeth. Hermione didn't know about magic until she turned eleven. Her parents had kept Raven's witch status a secret in case the younger sister was a muggle. "Hermione, I would like you to meet my best friend, my Twin" she winks "and the prefect of Ravenclaw, Sparrow"

"Hello, it's great to meet you, I've heard all about you from Athena, how you can't forget anything, how you were raised in Hogwarts and the fact you're a complete genius" Hermione said excitedly, she was already wearing her school robes.

"Hello little Hummingbird" automatically giving her a bird name.

Hermione completely ignored it. "So what did you get on your O.W.L, Athena got six exceeding expectations and an outstanding, I bet you got all Outstanding's, Do all Ravenclaws dress like that, I thought they would dress fancy or smart like. And ohh that's where she got that ring, I thought it was strange" she took Sparrows hand to look at the ring.

Sparrow looked up to look over Ravens outfit, she was wearing a long sleeveless black shirt with white showing at the top and bottom and crisscross string at the back, torn at the knee leggings and a leather open jacket. She had boots on with her wand stuck in it as well. She was wearing the second ring in the set but it had a silver base with the brown gears, she also had on a Raven stamp necklace.

"Easy little Hummingbird, you can take a breath every once and a while" she said leaning down from her tall five foot and elven inches to place on Hermione's shoulders. "I got seven Outstanding's and Two Exceeding Expectations. No I didn't get all Outstanding's, mainly because I was allergic to one of the creatures in the test and I screwed up, and in Astronomy I screwed up my chart with the positions of the planets. No, only Raven and I dress like this, we like to be different from the other Claws, and I made her ring and necklace… We're Twins after all… So I guess that makes you my little sister too… You better get on the Train its nearly Eleven and the train leaves at the exact last chime" Hermione turned to get on the train and Sparrow saw the girls wand sticking out her pocket.

"HummingBird… Wait" Sparrow reached into her bag and pulled out her Wand holster. She took the first years arm and pushed up the sleeve and strapping the holster on tight before taking her wand and slipping it in the holster "don't keep your wand in your pocket."

"Right… Thank you" she said before running to the train and hoping on and moving to her compartment.

Raven took a deep breath and turned to Sparrow "so, have you seen him?" She asked excitedly as they moved onto the train.

"Yea, I helped him onto the Platform, oh look, there he is" she opened the door and smiled "Harry, Ron good to see you two settled down. This is my friend Raven, she'll help you if you need anything"

"Nice to meet you both" Raven said before they waved and walked down to there Compartment there was Four First year Slytherins sitting in there favourite spot.

"Oi, Firsties this Compartment is Reserved" she pointed to the sign on the door.

"So?" The blonde said.

"So, get out" she glared at the.

"No, I don't think I will, we like this compartment"

Sparrow pulled her wand out of her boot and pointed it at the blonde.

"What's your name Blondie?" She asked

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said arrogantly.

"Well… Little Magpie, my name is Sparrow and unless you want Detention for ignoring what a Prefect tells you to do, I'd move… Now" his eyes widened and the name Sparrow, Raven reached down and pulled her wand out too. Normally both were kindhearted to all, but Raven had OCD and she had sat in this compartment for the past five years, sparrow for four and they weren't going to stop now. Draco gulped and stood up "come on, let's get out of here" they grabbed there trunks down and left the room.

"Finally" she used the levitation charm to get her trunk up and then helped get Ravens up.

"I wonder how his heard of you" Raven said as she sat down on the right chair by the window.

Sparrow opened the window and let out a high pitch whistle, a few minuets latter Orion bounded onto the train and through the door grabbing his spot next to Raven. She sat down opposite Raven and rested her feet up taking the whole left chair to herself.

"His Snape's Godson, and while he wouldn't tell who I really am, he would have told him to either Avoid me or be absolutely civil to me" she explained as she opened her beg and pulled out a bunch of small metal links which she was turning into a charm bracelet.

A few minuets latter and the clock chimed and the train started moving, and a few minuets after that the door opened and Percy stuck his head in. "Just talked to Mary, apparently she wants the Sixth year prefects to do the first Train patrol"

Sparrow groaned and reached into her bag pulling out her blue prefect badge and clipped it on to the Lapel of her jacket "I'll be back in ten or so minuets" she told Raven.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to get a start on my potions book" Sparrow smiled and nodded and then Her, Percy and Orion left the room. Raven shut and locked the door to keep people out.

"Fred and George has already started causing trouble" Percy said as they headed down the hall. Sparrow chuckled as they looked into each compartment as they walked, they stopped two fights and had a convocation with Hermione who was hunting for a Toad that a boy named Neville lost…

"Should we help?" Percy asked.

"Maybe latter, let's just do out job first" Sparrow said as they walked. They reached the Twins and Lee, he had a box with him but he closed it as they Approached.

"Hello Lee, what's in the box?" She asked

"Why don't you have a look?" He asked handing the box over to her.

She raised an eyebrow and opened the box looking at the rather large spider in side. She reached her hand in and let it climb up her sleeve.

"I hope you carry antidote with you" she said picking it up off her shoulder before Orion could get to it. "I don't want anyone's death on you"

He pulled a vile from his pocket and she shrugged and put the spider back in the box before giving it back to Lee and then they continued there walk down the train before the Twins could try something.

After walking down and back up the train Percy said bye and then walked off to find Penelope Clearwater, his girlfriend, and Sparrow headed back to her compartment which Raven unlocked for her. Orion took his spot back and Sparrow lazed back down and started working on the bracelet again.

"So, how's Charlie?" Raven asked.

"His good, he sent a letter to me last week, his having the time of his life with those dragons" she smiled and sat up just as she heard a yelp a few compartments down the train, she raised her eyebrow at Draco and the others running past.

"Should I?"

"No, I'm sure everyone's fine. Let's get dressed" Raven said as she closed the blinds to the compartment. They pulled there trunks down and grabbed out there robes. Sparrow took the badge off her jacket and placed her jacket away. Raven undid the zip on the back of Sparrow's top and they were changed within ten minuets. They put there clothes in there trunks and put them back up in the overhead.

Raven groaned "Hate these clothes, there so…"

"Unflattering" they said at the same time.

"What house do you think Hummingbird will get in?" She asked Raven

"I want to say Ravenclaw, but she seems certain on getting into Gryffindor" she said as she pulled her hair up into a twist ponytail.

"Why?" Sparrow pulled out a mirror to fix her own hair which was half up with the loose parts curled.

"Not sure, she just thinks it would be good… She never told me the real reason" Raven shrugged "What about the Cub?"

"Harry? oh Gryffindor of course, child of Two Lions no doubt"'she said with a laugh as she clipped on her badge again and slipped her wand into her spare wand holster.

"By that logic you should be a Lion or a Snake" Raven stated as the train stopped in Hogsmede.

"True, but my grandmother was a Claw" they said as they jumped off the train with Orion right after them.

A few Firsties screamed seeing the lion like animal and then looked at the giant with fear but between the lion and the giant calling out to them they choose the giant. Raven and Sparrow quickly walked over to the carriages and jumped into the first one, a fourth year Hufflepuff, Percy and Penelope soon joined them and the cart took off. The Hufflepuff looked around at the other people before offering his hand out to Raven "I'm Cedric Diggory" he said politely.

Raven stayed silent so Sparrow took over "This is Raven, I'm Sparrow… That's Percy and Penelope… Do excuse Raven, she has a fear of strangers touching her" Cedric nodded and slouched back in his seat.

Sparrow looked towards Raven who was cringing her nose, she tilted her head slightly to the girl who Mouthed 'AfterShave' Sparrow smiled in understanding. Ravens enhanced nose could pick up even the slightest scents, and boys wearing aftershave bothered her terribly.

The long ride to the castle was spent in uncomfortable silence, the moment the carriage stopped Raven jumped out and the turned around to help her friend down.

Orion followed after them until they entered the entrance hall and then the Chimera ran off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Sparrow and Raven hooked there arms together and walked into the Great Hall

"Ahh, Sixth year, one more year after this and then no more ties" Sparrow said fondly.

"No more uniforms!"

"No more homework!"

"No please stop, I just can't bare the excitement" Raven pretended to faint before they both started giggling and heading over to the middle of the Ravenclaw table.

"Eghh… What's that god awful smell" Raven said covering her nose with her hand.

"What smell?" Sparrow asked confused

Raven took a small breath in and gagged "smells like… Garlic and Rotten flesh"

Sparrow pulled out her perfume from her pocket and sprayed a small bit on Ravens other hand which went straight to replace covering her nose. "Thank you that's much better"

"I'm sure the smell will drown out once everyone is seated" Sparrow assured as people started sitting around them.

Raven waited till everyone was seated before removing her hand and sniffing the air "yea, much better"

Once everyone was seated they waited patiently though there stomachs grumbled loudly while Hagrid brought the first years across the lake.

Sparrow looked up from her spot to look at the head table, her father had an especially grumpy look going on, his daughter knew that it was for the impending arrival of his enemies son and her half-brother. The man next to him however she did not know, she deduced easily that he must be the new defence teacher. Finally the doors open and Professor McGonagall checked to see if we were ready, and to give the ghosts time to scare the new students. Sparrow turned in her seat to watch the straight lines of first years, she could spot Harry next to Ron and Hermione next to a red head.

Sparrow yawned as the hat sung through its long song about the houses and there ideals, finally the starting started.

Ron, of course, got Gryffindor. Hermione… Gryffindor. Ravenclaw got one of the Twins, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin and four others. Draco, Crabe, Goyle and some girl named Pansey all got Slytherin.

"Who names there child Pansy?" Raven whispered, Sparrow snorted and shrugged.

"Had to sound good with Her last name?" Raven giggled silently.

"HARRY POTTER" Sparrows attention snapped right back to the stool where her half-brother was walking up too. The hat was dropped on his head a few minuets latter Sparrow caught the tightening grip on the stool as his eyes snapped over to the Slytherin table. Ravens eyes widened too so she must have noticed as well. But finally the hat's brim opened up and it yelled " **GRYFFINDOR** "

The sea of Black, Maroon and Gold jumped up cheering, the others house clapped as well… Well, not Slytherin.

The feast ended an hour latter and with the fifth year Prefects leading the First years, Sparrow and Raven were free to walk at there own pace to the common room, in other words they ran to one of the corridors where, behind a tapestry of a Raven and a Sparrow was there names carved into the Rock.

 _Sparrow &Raven_

 _1986 -Twins meet- RAVENCLAW_

 _1987 -Beware the Screaming Mandrakes-_

 _1988 -Use your InnerEye to see the future-_

 _1989 -Beware the Weasley Twins-_

 _1990 -Ordinary Wizarding Level-_

Sparrow pulled her wand out and with practiced care she carved in ' _1991_ ' and then Raven pulled her wand out and in slightly messier script wrote

 _-Hummingbird and Cub have arrived- GRYFFINDOR_

They put there wands away and then knelt down to pull the bottom brick out, the brick was hollow and held multiple letters to each other, small trinkets that meant a lot to them, a Ravenclaw flag, a small photo album and a magic camera.

They got close together and held the camera up and took a picture with the flash, the camera printed off the picture and after looking at it they slipped it into the photo album and pushed the brick back in.

"Alright, let's get back before they know where gone" Raven whispered and they ran off to the Ravenclaw common room.

- _What is always coming but never arrives?_ \- the door knocker asked.

"Tomorrow" they answered at the same time. The door opened and the ran inside and right past Professor Flitwick before he can say anything they have run upstairs to the bedroom they share. It was normal in the tower for only two to a room, Raven and Sparrow had shared from first year, they didn't trust anyone else really. There room was circler like all the others, there collected books lined the walls except for behind the two four poster beds with the black and blue bed spreads. There trunks from the train were at the foot of the bed, but Sparrows extra trunk were stacked by the window.

"So, did you bring them?" She asked

"Yes" she said "and Father didn't suspect a thing"

Sparrow and Raven walked over to the trunks and she opened the one that they had hidden Raven's Archery set and Sparrows Sword and Dagger set. Also were a few weapons in the making.

"Come on, we better sleep. Early morning tomorrow" Raven said as she changed.

"Yeah" she walked to the door and opened it, letting out a low whistle. A minuet latter Orion bounded in and took his perch on the fluffy May by the window.

"Night Raven, something tells me that this is going to be a Long year"

"Night Sparrow"

Sparrow leaned over and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness.


	5. Four: Mirrors and Invisibility

**A/n Sparrows Sixth Year... I may have gone overboard... Aw well**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **December 9th 1991 (Monday)**

 **Mirrors and Invisibility**

* * *

The past three months passed quickly, Halloween had been a notable day. She had been by the Blake lake while the feast was going on like every year and letting three Red Lilies out to float over the water before heading up, barefoot, again like every year, and not in uniform and heading to sit by Raven who had saved her a seat.

Sparrow had smiled at her friend before smiling at her father and the going to devour her Halloween food, Quirrell showed up not long latter telling about the troll in the dungeons, the next day they found out how there younger siblings and Ron had gone after the troll and knocked it out, Hermione got a serious talking too thanks to that.

A week latter while Sparrow, Raven and Filch were trying to clean or heal the wound, Raven suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the cabinet just in time as Harry opened the staff door to get his book back, only to be yelled at by her Father. Filch opened the cabinet once Harry was gone, Sparrow walked back to her father and poured the potion in her hand over the wound, stating that it was clean, but would heal slowly.

The next day seemed to almost gave Sparrow a heart attack. She was standing in the Ravenclaw sector of the pitch cheering on Gryffindor as Harry flew around the pitch trying to catch the snitch on the broom that Sparrow and McGonagall brought together for him. He was good, as good as his Father apparently was. When the broom started to buck Raven had to grip her arms to keep her from helping, she knew someone was jinxing the broom, but she was to panicked to look around and find the culprit. She felt her heart start again when he swung on the broom and started laughing hard when he caught the snitch… In his mouth.

It was December ninth now, Professor McGonagall was taking the names of those staying for the holidays, Sparrow quickly signed her name and noticed that Harry and the Weasley names were there, but Ravens and Hermione's were not. She sighed and gave the Professor the quill back and then two weeks later went to watch her friend and sister leave for the holidays. Sparrow stood there awkwardly, she never knew what to do when she was left alone, they truly acted and felt like twins. Thankfully she saw the Magpie and his guards leave too.

"Thank Merlin I don't have to deal with the Magpie" she grumbled to herself.

"Why do you call him Magpie?" Neville asked and then blushed red and looked down surprised at himself that he spoke up.

"Because Draco remind me of one, I like to give certain people bird nicknames, Draco likes to take what he wants, like a magpie to shiny objects. He acts proud and pretends his important but in truth his like an annoying bug I would love to squish" she explained "I'm Sparrow"

"Neville Longbottom" he said before trying to push his trunk onto a nearby Carriage.

Sparrow went and pushed the trunk in with a push and smiled.

"Year I've heard of you, Sprout tells me your good with plants but horrid with Potions… Also heard he gets to you" she indicated to Draco's Carriage which was almost out of view. "His a bully, and bullies like reactions. Don't react though, yes they may still bully you, but they will get bored of it… Merry Christmas Neville, enjoy your holidays"

He nods and gets in the Carriage with the others and it drives off.

Sparrow helped a few more people with there Trunks and then once they were all gone she left a spent that night and the next day wrapping the presents she got. She called a house-elf to deliver the presents. She had gotten her Father a new Potions Journal with his name engraved in the corner, a new watch and a small Black Bat Plush called Dungeon. McGonagall, had gotten a new quill in Gryffindor red… And some Catnip. Dumbledore got a box of muggle treats and a purple Top Hat. Flitwick got a white feather with the note 'I heard what happened with Seamus' and also a new Charms Journal. Sprout got some rare plant seeds and a note saying 'what's with the Vinegar?'. Trelawny got a Black cat Plush and a new necklace. Hagrid got a cake cookbook and a new carving knife. Pomfrey got a new scarf.

For Raven she got a book on Hunting and a joke Collar with a Raven pendent for a tag. Hermione got three advance spell books and a Hummingbird necklace.

Harry, though he didn't know who he got it from, got a Broom Care book and Kit. She got Percy a Planner and a book on Government Jobs. And as a last minute decision she got Neville a book on Herbology book with a note that said 'stick to your strengths but stand up for yourself'.

All in all she thought that the presents worked well, by now the Professor's had worked out that her friendship with Weasleys had turned her into a slight joker… She was serious when need be though.

The next morning she woke to her normal stack of presents at the end of the bed. She opened them all quickly and placed them in line with the cards. From her Father she had gotten a new cloak with a Sparrow pin and an advance Potions book. McGonagall got her some Parchment and Bird seed… This had been happening for a few years between them… Dumbledore got her Wizard sweets, Lemon drops and colour changing beanie. Flitwick got her a book on Curse Breaking. Sprout got her a vine bracelet. Trelawny got her a charm necklace that would 'protect her'. Hagrid made her a sparrow pendent with wood. Pomfrey got her a book on healing spells. Raven gave her a book on Apprenticeships and Jobs… She also got her a bird cage with Sparrow engraved to an attached plaque. Hermione gave her a book on how to survive N.E. . From Percy a set of Quills and a Planner. Charlie got her a necklace with the Hogwarts crest. Each quarter had a small gem of the house colour imbedded into it, and on the back was carved 'Sparrow, Good Luck, Charlie'. And from Molly she got a Jumper, this one was obvious because of the way Molly saw her at the Station, it was tighter then normal and black with blue trim. She also sent fruit pie and a back of toffee.

Sparrow dressed quickly in a blue shirt, black jeans and the new jumper, she pulled the beanie on at the last moment and then ran down the stairs and to the great hall bare foot to meet up with the Weasley's who had Percy trapped with his arms pinned by the jumper, his glasses askew. Sparrow laughed before fixing his glasses for him.

"Merry Christmas Weasley's, Harry" she said tilting her head slightly at them all

"Merry Christmas Sparrow" she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, wishing she could sit with her Father.

"I see mum made you a jumper that suits your style" Ron said

"Yes, it is glorious and I love it" she said

"She's going to be so happy when we tell her that" one of the twins said

I looked at his Jumper and saw F, but remembering the joke made last year I said "thank you Forge, greatly appreciated"

Harry started laughing as Dumbledore started walking to the head table in purple robes and the Top Hat she had gotten him.

The headmaster stopped by The red heads and Harry and smiled at Sparrow "thank you for the Hat Sparrow, it goes wonderfully with my robes."

"No problem Sir, thanks for the Beanie" she said, he smiled and walked up to the staff table and sat down getting weird looks from the rest of the staff. Ron and Harry looked at Sparrow shocked.

"You got a present from Dumbledore?"

Percy snorted "she grew up in the castle, his like an Uncle to her" the first years widened there eyes but went back to there breakfast "and Sparrow, thanks for that book, I think it will really help"

"Did you look at the pages I wrote down on the note?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll have to work hard but I should be able to get it" he said as he finally fixed his jumper.

"Good luck" she said.

The post arrived and a note landed in Sparrow's porridge "ewwww" she pulled it out and opened it, being careful not to get Porridge on the parchment.

'R, You know where and when'

The note wasn't signed though, Sparrow scrunched the note up and placed it in her pocket and pulled out the bag of bird seed and poured some in her mouth and chewed on it.

 **~H.A~**

A few hours latter at Midnight she strapped her sword to her belt and pulled her new cloak on, pulling up the Hood and then jumping out her bedroom window, changing into her bird as she went, she flew down to the forbidden forest before vanishing into the darkness, and changing back, taking quick but quiet steps as she walked to the clearing in the forest.

"Rose"

She turned around and pulled her hood down "Firenze" she replied.

"I'm sorry to ask you to meet, but it's important" he said and then indicated for her to follow him. She took bird form again and followed after the galloping Centaur quickly, dodging trees and rocks until they reached another clearing where a dead Unicorn lay, Hagrid stood next to it looking down at it.

"Second one this year" he said as she changed back.

"Oh dear" she said kneeling down and stroking the Mane. Hagrid picked up his crossbow again.

"Don't stay out to late Sparrow" he said sadly as he walked back to his hut.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked

"No, I have not been able to see the attacker yet, but when I do I'm sure you'll be the first to know" he said "I think who ever it is wants what Albus has hidden in Hogwarts"

"The Stone?" She asked

"Yes, keep an eye on those you do not trust Rose" he said before galloping off. Sparrow sighed and took to the sky again back to the castle.

Though one of the windows she noticed Harry standing in front of a mirror, Ron was asleep on the ground nearby. She flew through the window and changed into human form and approached Harry, he didn't notice her since she was already in the mirror standing just behind his Mother.

"It's late kid" Harry jumped at her voice and span around.

"What…when…umm, shouldn't you be in your Dorm?" He asked, Sparrow laughed and shook her head.

"Shouldn't you?" She asked "Anyway, Prefects have no curfew"

"Sorry, I just found this mirror and.."

"I know, I've stood in front of it before, I know what it shows people"

"What does it show you?" He asked her, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "My family and friends, but more then that… I see my father smiling at me, my friends too… I see that they have accepted me"

"They do accept you, everyone does… Even Malfoy doesn't bother you"

Sparrow smiled "thanks kid, but they accept me because they don't… Know me… You truly believe Sparrow is my name?"

"Isn't it?" He asked

"No" she said and then she walked over to Ron and woke him up and ushered the tired boy over to Harry. She picked up the invisibility cloak and threw it over there shoulders.

"Go, get to bed, before I give you detention for being out after curfew" he must of been tired, he didn't even question how she knew of the cloak.

Once they were gone Sparrow looked into the mirror, looking at her Fathers smile before she quickly left the room.

"Student out of bed!"

"Filch, it's just me" she told him.

"Oh, Hello Sparrow… Have you seen anyone else out of bed"

"Almost, they got into the Slytherin common room before I could catch them"

"Of course, a Slytherin… Well… Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, oh here" she reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate frog and a new collar for Mrs Norris "the collar should repel spells from the cat"

She tossed them to him and then vanished outside the window. She flew down to the first floor and headed down to the dungeons and to her Fathers rooms.

"Hey Salazar" she said.

"Hello Sparrow" she smiled

"Boomslang Skin" she entered the room and saw her father still awake and sitting on the sofa reading a book on new potions. She walked over to the sofa and curled up against his arm.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked as he turned a page "it's almost one in the morning"

"Had to meet Firenze, unicorns are getting killed, he thinks the attacker is after the stone" she explained.

"What do you think?" He asked

"The unicorn was almost drained, and trolls don't just sneak into Hogwarts, also the Lady is getting Antsy… But she's muffled, like someone has put wards up somewhere important and I can't hear her" she shrugged and pinched the book from his hand looking at the page he was on before giving it back "I think someone is after the stone, also the students are starting to get curious, I've stopped fifteen people from finding Fluffy"

"Why did you and Hagrid name him Fluffy?" He asked confused

"Because he was adorable and Fluffy at the time?" She said unsure.

He snorted and placed the book down and kissing the top of her head.

"You better go back to your Dorm" Sparrow nodded and stood up, noticing the Bat Plus on the arm chair.

"Yeah, yeah… I actually thought it was appropriate" he mumbled and ushered her out the portrait way as she laughed.

 **~H.A~**

A week latter Raven finally returned, and Sparrow jumped onto her back refusing to let go. "Please, please don't leave me again" she said dramatically.

"I promise… Where's Orion?" She asked

Sparrow sighed "I don't know, he showed up a week ago and then vanished, I haven't seen him since" she jumped down off her back and they walked to the great hall and took there spots.

"Have you told your dad?" She asked

"Yeah, he told the staff to look out for him, he'll turn up somewhere, his very independent"

"I know" Raven started pilling her plate up with meat "also, thank you for the Collar"

"Thank you for the birdcage" they glared at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"So, we've got a problem"

"Oh no, what is it?" Raven asked

"Something has been draining unicorns and we think it's after the stone" Sparrow said quietly

"Have you-"

"Yes, I told him"

Suddenly Hermione sat next to them looking down

"Hello little hummingbird, Sickle for your thoughts?"

"The boys don't seem to care that we have exams coming up soon, they barley do there homework, all they want to do is play chess and collect chocolate cards" the first year grumbled.

Raven and Sparrow chuckled, Sparrow gently ran her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"Try not to dwell to much on it Hummingbird, You find the work load exciting, your muggle-born… You've just found out magics real, you have a thirst to discover and learn…"

Raven spoke next.

"But Ronald is Pure-blood raised with magic, this is normal for him… It doesn't excite him as much"

"As for Harry, from what I can tell, his first friend is Ron, his never been accepted before… Harry will do anything for that friendship…"

"But he will also do anything for your friendship"

"From what I've noticed Ron hangs with his brothers everyday at five, maybe you can get Harry to study with you then" Sparrow ended and watched Hermione smile and nod.

"Okay, I'll try" she stood up "oh and Sparrow, thank you for the books, there really good… I've learnt a lot"

"Your welcome" Sparrow waved.

 **~H.A~**

The next two months passed much to slowly for Sparrow, it was Mid April now, Sparrow had been having trouble sleeping thanks to The Ladies muffled shouts. She was resting her head in Charms, that and potions she had without Raven.

"Sparrow?" Flitwick shook her shoulder softly to wake her up. She noticed that the class was over and everyone has left.

"Oh, sorry Sir… I didn't mean to fall asleep… I haven't been sleeping well" she said pulling her hair back and shutting her books.

"It's quite alright, your mother fell asleep a few times in class too" he handed her a piece of parchment "what we covered today and the homework… I let you sleep because I believe you have potions… Which you are late for" he handed her a note. "Give Severus that and then after class go to the infirmary and give it to Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes Sir"

She put her books in her messenger back and sprinted down to potions, she took a deep breath and entered the potions room and straight to Professor Snape heading over the note and sitting at her desk quickly looking at what they were doing 'draught of living death'

"Easy" she whispered to herself and started the potion, adding the minor alterations her father taught her and finished her potion at the same time as the rest of the class. Of course her potion was perfect thanks to her fathers teachings, but she always felt better when he would nod his head at it, or even the rare 'good job' sometimes points were given.

Today he gave five points.

He dismissed the class but asked her to remain behind he gave her the note so she could head up to Madam Pomfrey.

"Something's happening, she's getting louder and louder… But I still can't understand her" she rested her hand on the stone wall.

"Go ahead, Madam Pomfrey will give you something to help you sleep… I'll inform your Canine Twin of your whereabouts" Sparrow nodded and gave her Father a quick hug before she left the room.

She went straight to the infirmary and saw Ron laying in one of the beds, Madam Pomfrey no where to be seen.

"Ronald, what happened to you?" She asked.

"I got bitten by a dog" he said. She walked up and took his hand "Unless this Dog has the venom of the Norwegian Ridgeback then your lying little Weasley…. Charlie taught me a thing or too before he left"

Ron blushed deeply "don't tell anyone, Hagrid will get in trouble"

"Relax, I won't tell" she walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a few potions a mixed them together.

"What is it?" He asked when she handed over the black liquid.

"Bottoms up" she said "what's to loose? if Snape see's that hand Hagrid's in trouble anyway" Ron looked at the potion and then drained it in one go.

Sparrow hid the cup quickly as the Madam entered.

"Sparrow, how can I help you?" She asked, Sparrow handed over the note. "Of course, here" she handed over some pyjamas and pulled the curtain around. She changed quickly and laid down in one of the beds.

Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain back and handed her a phial "this will make you sleep for twelve hours, so you will wake up about five tomorrow morning"

"Thank you Poppy" she said before draining the Phial down.

 **~H.A~**

Sparrow spent three weeks in the hospital, leaving for class and coming back at night, before Poppy claimed that she couldn't give any more sleep potions to the sixteen year old. Sparrow was almost stumbling but collapsed screaming when the ladies voice broke whatever had been stopping her, flashes of the Stone, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Quirrell and a second face on his head went through her mind, she screamed loudly at the pain,bat the sudden download of information that she hadn't been able to get in months,not all flashed past her eyes and stuck in her mind… Quirrell was carrying Voldemort.

"Sparrow" Dumbledore shouted as him, the Professors and her Father ran to her. She continued to clutch her head and scream when Snape turned her into her back.

She looked up at them and bit her lip to stop the scream so she could slur out "Harry, Stone, Voldemort, Quirrell" but that was all that could be said before McGonagall finally pulled out her wand and sent a Stunning spell at the girl and sent her to sleep.

She awoke the next day in panic looking around with scared wide eyes, her connection with Hogwarts was there but silent, but she felt guilt from the connection, like she felt guilty for causing the girl pain.

'Don't worry, I forgive you' she waited a moment and felt the happiness along with two words 'Happy Birthday'

She went to lift her hands but they were both weighed down. "Wha?" She looked around and saw Raven holding one hand but asleep. On the other was her father but he was wide awake, knowing he couldn't be caught like this. He turned from the book he was reading and smiled very slightly when he saw her awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Well, my head is pounding, but other then that I'm fine" she mumbled

"Happy birthday" he whispered and kissed her forehead "you're a fully fledged witch now"

She pulled her hand and did a lazy Raise the Roof action in tired celebration.

"So… Did… The stone?"

"Potter is fine, thanks to you and a run in with Weasley and Granger, Dumbledore was able to get there in time to get Quirrell off Potter" Dumbledore and the other Professors walked in at the moment, each carrying a small present which they placed on a table of already growing presents.

"So, your connection to Hogwarts became public knowledge thanks to your 'attack' and a lovely ghost with his head nearly off" The headmaster said. Sparrow snorted "they heard what you said and have you to thank for saving Harry… Hence the lolly shop" he indicated to the lollies on her bedside table, she saw equal amount on Harry's.

"Will he be okay?" She asked

"He will be fine, his just exhausted" Poppy said as she walked into the room and placed a present on the table at the end of the bed where a large amount of present were already piled up, the professors put there presents down too.

"But I would like to know, why the attack happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it's kind of your fault Sir" Sparrow said "the ward you put on the Mirror and the stone kept the Lady trapped, her voice has been muffled, like listening to someone while your heads under water… But she Harry broke the ward and got the stone"

"Hogwarts was yelling so loud that it hit you like a curse, and every thing you missed in the last few months was flowed through your mind" Dumbledore finished

"Exactly" she said as she sat up slowly. Severus altered the pillows so she could lean back on them. Raven growled softly in her sleep and nuzzled the pillow in her lap, the Professors and Sparrow looked at her strangely.

"She does that a lot, sometimes she howls… Scares the hell outta the first years" Sparrow said dismissively and Severus snorted. "She'll wake up in an hour or so"

"Well, we will leave you be, and Happy Birthday Rose" Severus kissed her forehead again and then left the room just as Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Percy ran in. They all saw her awake and ran to hug her tightly.

"Sparrow!"

"Your awake!"

"Good to see you up"

They each said different things, Hermione placed a present on the end table as did Percy Ron however raised it "from the rest of the family, sorry it's not much"

"It's more then enough Ronald" Sparrow smiled as he looked for a place to place the present.

"So, I-I w-wanted to s-say… Thank you for saving my friend" Ron said nervously and Sparrow laughed.

"Ron… It's okay" she said as she picked up a chocolate frog and tossed it to him "here, stuff your face before you find something else to stutter about"

The twins laughed and brought seats over to sit around the bed, Harry was in the bed next to her. "He'll be fine, Poppy said his just exhausted" she pointed to the presents and Hermione handed one over.

"Thanks Hummingbird" she said as she opened up the present from the Weasley's which was an old pocket watch. Sparrow ran her thumb over the old decoration. She placed it down on the bedside table. "Please thank your family for me".

"Of course" Ron said while chewing on a chocolate frog.

About twenty minutes latter Poppy ushered everyone else out except for the sleeping Raven in the chair.

Sparrow started opening her presents which consisted of,

A set of formal quills, formal notebooks with Sparrow engraved in the corners, a set of journals, a case with a brand new sword and belt scabbard, a case of non-breakable crystal Phials with common potion names already engraved in each, advance spell books for each subject, a few necklaces and bracelets, some cloaks, shoes and shirts. A bag of bird seed, which she started eating while continuing on her present opening, a few beanies, jackets of all types, gloves and finally a small metal puzzle box that she had to work out to get to the present inside.

Raven woke up an hour latter and jumped onto the bed hugging her tightly "Rose, your awake"

"Great to see you too Athena" she said hugging her friend.

"So, Sparrow, remember our dream of becoming Elites?"

"Yeah, been working for it for four years now" Sparrow said

"Well, I May have sent in application requests… They've seen our O.W.L scores and I may have sent in some photos of us training… And they want us at the Camp in July for them to test us… If we both pass, then we're both in… They'll make us a pair"

Sparrow grinned then frowned "what about seventh year… Our N.E.W.T.s?"

"We still take our seventh year and if we pass our N.E. next year then the place is ensured" Raven smiled and put the letter and the present down before leaving for the night.

Sparrow opened the final present which turned out to be a charm bracelet with a Raven and Sparrow charms on it.

Sparrow opened the letter quickly and read it over with a smile.

 **~H.A~**

A week latter Harry and Sparrow were released for the End of Term Feast, Sparrow ran into The Great Hall and, to everyone's amusement, practically dived into her spot. Harry went to sit between Ron and Hermione and that's when Dumbledore got up to read out the house scores.

"The scores settles with Gryffindor at 312 points, Hufflepuff at 352 points, Ravenclaw at 426 points and Slytherin at 472 points" Slytherin cheered loudly "Yes, Yes… Congratulations Slytherin… But recent events must be taken into account. First to Miss Hermione Granger, for cool use of intellect while others were in peril, I award fifty points" everyone but Slytherin cheered.

"Second to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, fifty points. To Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, sixty points"

"There equal with Slytherin"

"To Miss Sparrow" she looked up shocked "For always helping out those who are in need, no matter the amount of pain and trouble it puts you in… Fifty points"

"We're in the lead" someone shouted out excitedly

"Sit down Terry, his not done…" Sparrow and Raven shouted out.

"Quite right girls, Finally, it's difficult to stand up to our enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends… Which is why I award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom"

Gryffindor cheered loudly, as did Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff… Happy that Slytherin not only lost, but got knocked down to third.

 **~H.A~**

The next day Raven and Sparrow along with all of Hogwarts were heading down to Hogsmede for the train back to London.

"I'm going to miss Orion" Raven said and Sparrow chuckled.

After the midnight feast Firenze had contacted her and informed her that Orion had been found, in the forbidden forest… With another Chimera and a bunch of kittens. He had chosen to stay there and had been dubbed property of Hogwarts… A guard of sorts.

"Yeah, but, you know how rare they are… And he found another like him… That's fantastic… I can't take him away from that… But I'll miss him" Sparrow admitted.

"Sparrow!" Hagrid called out. She turned to look at him, he was holding a photo album that Sparrow had helped him collect photos for and put together.

He handed over an envelope "I found this with the spares…. I think Alice or Mary took it" Sparrow pulled out the photo, it was a picture of Lilly holding her as a baby with Severus next to her, Minerva was in the photo too and it looked like the day Minerva had taken me away… But Sparrow didn't care… It was a photo of her and her parents… Probably the only one in existence. She felt tears roll down her cheeks when she saw the goodbye smile on Lilly's face and the Promise on her fathers face. Raven was looking over her shoulder at the picture smiling…

"Merlins Beard… Look how young your dad looks… And McGonagall has no grey hairs"

"I guess helping raise me gave her all those grey hairs" Sparrow said with a laugh before sniffling and putting the photo back in the envelope and slipping it into hers inside pocket.

"Thank you Hagrid" she said giving him the tightest hug she could manage

"See you next year girls"

"Bye Hagrid" they said together before getting on the train… Raven was looking at her eyes

"Your eyes seem to get darker each year and seem to alternate between Green and Dark Brown… Almost black"

"Prince Genes taking hold I guess"

They laughed and joked while waiting for the train to take off that they failed to notice what was going on outside with the Golden Trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing a few meters outside from the Girls window and Harry was holding the book up looking at a picture of his mother for the other two to see and then lowering it down so they could see Sparrow…

"The resemblance is uncanny… She could be a cousin?" Hermione said "and I have noticed that when she uses magic her eyes turn to the same colour as yours Harry"

"It's impossible, your Mum would have had to have her when she was like fifteen" Ron said

"It would explain why she doesn't tell anyone her name…also mum was the only one with magic in the family… She can't be my cousin" Harry said

"What do we do?" Ron asked

"I say nothing there would be a reason to why we don't know about her" Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione… I should have guessed, I mean… She was standing with my family in the mirror, just behind my mum… I just didn't really think about it… I wonder what her real name is" the trio shook it off and headed onto the train, Minerva McGonagall stood by after hearing the whole conversation.

"Severus is not going to be happy" she said before waving the train off and heading back to the castle to tell the others.


	6. Five:House Elves and Mysterious Present

**Chapter Six**

 **August 4th 1992**

 **House Elves and Mysterious Presents**

* * *

Harry Potter sat at the Weasley table with the rest of the Weasley's when a large raven flew in and dropped a present and a letter then flew out again.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked

Harry shrugged and pulled out the letter first and read it out loud "House Elves are quite the Pesky beings, his magic is stronger then mine, sorry I couldn't help, but I was able to get these… Happy Birthday Harry… From R."

He placed the letter down and it soon got passed around the Weasley's one by one while Harry opened the box and pulled out the bundle of letters Dobby had stolen, also inside the box was some Muggle and Wizard candy along with a Gryffindor pendent.

"Who's R?" Molly asked

"Not sure, I think it's meant to be Rose… Last year some lady stopped outside my house and gave me this watch… I asked her name and she said Rose, wasn't able to hear her voice very well through the Motorcycle helmet she was wearing… But she's a witch, that much is known" he shrugged and put the pendent on and tucking it behind his shirt.

"Strange" Arthur said. "Well we better head out if we want to get to Diagon Alley with enough time for the day"

When Harry's turn to use the floo came around he stood inside but when he went to say 'Diagon Alley' he slurred the words together and came out with "dieagonally" and vanished into the green flames.

Harry flew out of the fireplace and slid along the ground in the dark dusty store of Borgin and Burkes, he groaned and stood up with broken glasses hanging askew from his face and covered in soot. Looking around the store a majority of items said 'Do not touch- cursed' and Harry wondered why someone would open up a shop where you can't touch anything without bad side effects. He looked around and came across a wrinkled hand on a stand. His own hand raised and gently ran his fingers over it only to have the hand grab onto his wrist, Harry struggled and finally slipped his wrist from its grasp and then getting out of the shop as fast as possible.

He looked around wondering which way to go only to be stopped by an Elderly lady "are you lost my dear?"

"N-n- no miss"

"I can help you find your way" people started to crowd around him until they heard

"Harry!" Sparrow pushed through the crowd and grabbed him by the arm "what are you doing down here, come on" she pulled him through the crowd, her wand raised and pointed at everyone. She practically dragged him up the stairs.

"What are you even doing in Knockturn Alley alone, it's a dodgy place full of bad people" she said once they were back in the bright street of Diagon Alley.

"I-I was… Wait, then what were you doing down there?" He asked

"Ahh, Errand for Professor Dumbledore, he needed someone to pick up an old Tome in a shop down there… The difference being, I can defend myself"

"Harry!"

"Sparrow!"

Two voices called out as the Granger siblings ran over to them.

"Hermione!"

"Raven!" Sparrow jumped on Raven in a tight hug.

Raven looked at Harry "what did you do to your glasses?"

Hermione raised her wand and sent the repair spell at them "better?"

"Better" Harry said.

"Come on, Mrs Weasley is going mental looking for you" Hermione said and then led them all to Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh Harry, there you are, we were hoping you went only one grate to far" Molly said brushing some dirt off his shoulders.

"Sparrow found me and led me back" he explained.

"Oh Sparrow, it's good to see you too" she said yanking the girl into a tight hug.

"Good to see you too Molly"

The commotion in the middle of the store dragged the attention of the large group to it.

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" A average size man with blonde hair, white teeth and wearing yellow robes stood up on the small stage.

"Mum fancies him" Ron told Sparrow, she snorted and Molly hit them both over the back of the heads. A short camera man pushed them both aside.

"Out of the way! This is for the Daily Prophet!" He said and took a photo of Lockhart's wide grin which turn into a smile when he spotted Harry next to me.

"It can't be" he said "Harry Potter?" The photographer reached grabbed Harry by his sleeve and yanked him onto the stage. "Nice big smile Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page." Harry smiled awkwardly

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me - which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" He pushed a stack of books in his arms and pushed him off the stage.

Sparrow waited till Harry and the Weasley's were gone before Raven grabbed the Photographers arm and yanked him close to Sparrow, a menacing scowl on her face as she gave a glare as she held up her head-girl badge "you have neither the Permission nor the right to use that photo,na she is only twelve years old and thus far a child, you need the permission of either his guardian or a Professor of Hogwarts, and since there are no Professors to been seen then the duty falls down to the next Representative… I'm head girl, thus far the next representative… And I assure you that you will be sued if that photo gets printed, do you understand" Raven tightened her grip on the Photographers arm when he didn't answer.

"Yes, I understand" Raven let go of his arm.

"Lovely, have a great day" Sparrow and Raven decided on sharing a set of books and splitting the price. The Weasley's thought this was a good idea so they brought two sets and said that the Twins could share there's, Percy got his own, Harry had given Ginny the free ones and Harry Brought a set for him and Ron to share. On her way out she saw The Malfoy and Weasley Fathers fighting at the entrance. She snuck behind Draco and hissed him his ear watching him jump in fear and spin around. Once the Molly dragged all the Weasley's away Sparrow and Raven helped Mr Malfoy up and left the shop looking at the Weasleys outside.

Raven and Sparrow waved bye to the rest and went to there own shopping.

"So, do you think the Elite leaders thought we were good last week?" She asked Sparrow nervously.

"We were spectacular Raven, don't worry yourself, your enhanced senses, strength and Speed really put your score up, your accuracy was perfect on the bow and your sword fighting was without fault"

Raven blushed and bumped there shoulders "well, you should of seen there faces when it came to your Problem solving skills, a puzzle that takes most an hour, you did in ten minuets. Your curse breaking was smooth, you own sword fighting was beyond amazing. And they can never find a better potions maker then you"

They laughed and ran off to the Apothecary to get there supplies for the year, Raven hated the smell of the place, but Sparrow loved it, as did all potion enthusiasts. Once they were finished with there shopping Sparrow waved goodbye and then Apparated to the Hogwarts gates and started her walk up to the castle.

She pulled her jacket off and hung it over her arm as she walked towards the staff room where the Professors were all at organising there year plans.

"Rose, how was your day?" Her father asked without looking up from his writing..

"Oh, fun, so much fun" she said sarcastically as she pulled the large Tome from her bag and dropped it on the table in front of Dumbledore. "Went and picked that up, found out Harry is worse with the Floo network then I am, I found him outside Borgin and Burkes surrounded… I threatened a Photographer, almost punched the new defence professor in the face… Watched Arthur Weasley and Luscious Malfoy fight, gave the Magpie a scare and finished all my shopping" she said dropping into the seat next to her father.

A few of the Professors laughed as Dumbledore flipped through the pages of the Tome she brought to him.

"I better go to Spinners End and finish packing my stuff"

"DO NOT PAINT THE WALLS WHITE AGAIN" Severus shouted as she left the room laughing.

 **~H.A~**

The final month of her holidays were uneventful, Sparrow finished packing away everything into organised boxes and placed inside a trunk with a weightless expandable enchantment spell her room was now empty except for the bed, the desk and cleared bookcase.

She sat down on the bed looking around the room, Orion's fluffy mat lay in the corner gathering dust. She had gone and looked at other pets, but none caught her attention, If she was to get a pet, it would have to be as strange as Orion.

"Maybe a dragon next time" She joked to herself, fiddling with the necklace from Charlie.

Sparrow was going to be taking her stuff with her to Hogwarts, and if she passed the early N.E. in January, she would be out and at the Elite camp with Raven.

She hadn't told her Father yet, he thought she was just moving in with Raven, she was planning to tell him the day of the early N.E. .

"Seven years ago, you squealed so loudly when you found out you got your own room that I thought I went deaf" her father drawled from the doorway, looking around the empty bedroom with dark blue walls. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed and pulled out a parchment envelope and a wrapped present.

"I got a letter from Gringotts, apparently your mother put these in her vault and wrote it in her will to be given to you before your last year at Hogwarts" he sat there awkwardly for a moment then stood and left the room.

Sparrow watched him leave the room before she opened up her letter. First she folded out what turned out to be her birth certificate, it looks like she had it made just after Harry was born.

 ** _Name: Rose Sabina Prince-Evans (Name under Oath called Sparrow as of May 1980, name off oath on May 20th 1992)_**

 ** _Born: May 20th 1975 1:01am_**

 ** _Mother: Lily Evans (Potter as of 1979)_**

 ** _Father: Severus Snape_**

 ** _Siblings: Harry James Potter (Half-Brother)_**

 ** _Blood Status: Half-Blood_**

 ** _God-Mother: Alice Longbottom_**

 ** _God-Father: Remus Lupin_**

When she saw who her Godfather was she cracked up laughing falling down off the bed, Severus came in a moment later to see the commotion, he reached down and picked up the certificate and scowled at the fact that a werewolf was the godfather of his daughter. He had told her all about the Marauders, she just never thought they knew of her, but this meant they had to agree for it to be on the birth certificate.

"Alice Longbottom… As in Neville's mum?" She asked

"Yes, but unfortunately she and her husband are in the long term ward at St Mungo's"

He placed the birth certificate on her desk and left the room quickly again, she raised an eyebrow but turned back to her letter.

Inside was a single line. 'I'm sorry'

"Hmm" she placed the letter aside and opened up the present. It was a jewellery box full of Evans's family Heirlooms. She smiled and walked over to the mirror on her desk and held up one of the necklaces to her neck for a moment and smiling. She put the necklace back and pulled out a jewel encrusted masquerade mask and held it up to her face, the gems in it were emerald green and the rest black. She pulled her wand out and cast a quick spell so her eyes turned bright green. Sparrow smiled and put the mask back away in the box and shut the lid and placing the jewellery box in her trunk with everything else she owned.

 **~H.A~**

Sparrow, Raven and Hermione walked casually down the platform at Kings Cross Station, an hour early like every year. This year Raven seemed off, her hair was flat and not styled, no make up, her clothes were plain jeans and a tank top and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Hermione was closer to her then normal. They took there turns running through the wall to get on platform nine and three quarters and then quickly got onto there compartment, with Hermione joint them, she too looked a little off..

"Okay, that's it, what is going on?" Sparrow asked with a stern voice.

Raven looked up sadly and shrugged.

"It's our final year Raven, we will be Elites before February, you look… In sisterly honesty... You look like someone died"

"I think I did" she whispered and then looked to Hermione to nod at her.

"Raven's adopted" Hermione whispered

"What?" She asked with wide eye.

"Mum and Dad, they weren't planning on ever telling me, but on my seventeenth birthday in July I received a letter from Gringotts, I went there yesterday to get what ever it was… you know the story you told me about how someone spiked the juice of the nineteen-seventy-four welcoming feast, and how a load of couples got pregnant through that?"

"Yeah, your parents were one of those couples, weren't they?" Sparrow asked

"Apparently your mum and my mum were friends, so they had the same plan, the letter told me your mum did the same thing" she leaned back "well it was a Birth Certificate… And some gold in a vault… Apparently my Father doesn't even know I exist… Even my name is a lie" tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the birth certificate and handed it over.

 ** _Name: Alyssa Norella Black (Renamed Athena Moira Granger at adoption)_**

 ** _Born: July 5th 1975 7:24am_**

 ** _Mother: Mary McDonald_**

 ** _Father: Sirius Black_**

 ** _Blood Status: a Half-Blood_**

 ** _God-Mother: Lily Evans_**

 ** _God-Father: Frank Longbottom_**

 ** _Adoptive Mother: Grace Granger_**

 ** _Adoptive Father: Ian Granger_**

 ** _Adoptive Sister: Hermione Granger_**

Sparrow and Hermione spent the next hour ensuring that Raven understood that it changed nothing. When the train started moving Hermione got up to go find the boys.

"Now Raven, you look a mess" she said and pulled down her make up and hair kit.

Raven chuckled "so you really don't care that my Father is responsible for your Mothers death?"

"Truthfully I think he didn't do it" Sparrow said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked confused as Sparrow curled Ravens hair around her spell heated wand.

"Well, Father told me all about the Marauders. Apparently James Potter and Sirius Black were like you and me, just like Twins… I don't think either of us could every betray the other." Sparrow shrugged "it just doesn't seem right to me…"

"I'm thinking of requesting a visit to see him"

"Wouldn't be allowed, his been blacklisted in a way, no visitors" Raven sighed at that "so I gave no family?" She asked

Sparrow bit her lip "not true you have four relatives not in prison"

"How many do I have in prison?" Raven asked with wide eyes…

"Umm, just Two… Sirius Black… And Bellatrix Lestrange"

"I'm related to a death eater?!"

"Two actually… By blood… Two more by marriage."

"Who are my other relatives?" Raven asked pulling out a note book.

Sparrow sat down and took the notebook and pen "if I remember my fathers lessens correctly then"

She started to write it all down and then read.

"So your father's cousins are Narcissa Malfoy (nèe Black) with one son Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange (nèe Black) and Andromeda Tonks (nèe Black) with one daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Now Andromeda was disowned because she married a muggle-born. Her Daughter was that girl in Charlie's year from Hufflepuff… You know, the one that could change her appearance… But those are your only living blood relatives"

"So, no siblings, no uncles, no first cousins?"

"Umm, I think your distantly related to Harry, a member of the Blacks in the forties married a Potter… And you had an Uncle, he was a death eater and died at a young age, and once your grandmother died the fortune automatically went back to Sirius Black, but since his Blacklisted you're the official Heir of the Black fortune… We should go down to Gringotts over the weekend and get a blood test done with the goblins"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, it's Procedure… I'm going there anyway to get a blood test done."

"You mean?"

"Yep, now that I have my acknowledged birth certificate and I'm seventeen my name is now off Oath and I can claim my self the Lady of the Prince Name"

"And the fact that Harry is your brother"

They laughed for a while and stopped when Hermione entered worried. "Harry and Ron aren't on the train" she said

"What!?" Sparrow stood up and pinned on her Head-Girl badge "Hermione stay here with Raven" she left the room and walked to where Percy was with Penelope

"Harry and Ronald aren't on the Train" Percy stood up and pinned his Head-Boy badge on and then went to talk to the twins while Sparrow went to find Ginny.

She found her in a compartment with a small hyperactive boy with a camera and a dreamy girl.

"Hello Sparrow" Ginny said

"Hi Gin… Have you seen your Brother and Harry?" Sparrow asked

"Not since the car, we were all rushing to get on the train, I got on just as it started moving, why?" She asked

"They aren't on the Train, I think they missed it" she turned to look at the other two.

"Hello, I'm Sparrow, Head-Girl, Ravenclaw" she introduced

"I'm Colin, I'm hoping for Gryffindor" he said excitedly jumping in his seat before taking a picture of the seventh year girl.

"I'm Luna, I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, like my father" she was holding a copy of the Quibbler, it was also upside down.

"Well, good luck to all three of you. You better get into robes, we'll be arriving soon. And don't pig out on the sweets, there is a giant feast waiting for you… I better go and continue looking for your delinquent brother and his famous best friend" she said to Ginny and then left the compartment and walked back to her own.

"They must of missed it, I'll tell Dumbledore when we get there" Sparrow said to the girls as she changed into her school robes.

 **~H.A~**

An hour latter the train slowed down and the three girls ran to get the first carriage as they did every year. They were joined a moment latter by Neville, Seamus and the Patil twins which one was a Ravenclaw.

"Hello Padma" Sparrow said to the Indian girl in the blue tie.

"Hello Sparrow, Raven… Good holidays?" She asked

"Spectacular" Raven and Sparrow said at the same time.

"So, it's your final year here?" She asked

"Yeah, final months at Hogwarts, but I think I'll be back, the connection I have to her is to hard to ignore, might get a teaching job in a few years, or just help around the place" she shrugged and looked at the Thestral pulling the Carriage.

"Can anyone else see her?" Sparrow asked

Parvati Patil raised her hand in surprise. "So I'm not imagining things? I was told they were horseless"

Raven smiled this time "there a magical creature that can only be seen by those who have seen death, to those who can see it, it looks like a black horse, with wings but not meatiness his bones, just skin and bones… Skeletal"

"But there very gentle creatures" Sparrow assured.

Once the Carriage stopped Raven and Sparrow headed to the Great Hall and right up to the staffs table and to Dumbledore.

"Hello Sparrow, Miss Granger" Ravens eyes flashed with anger and she stormed off to the table.

"Sorry about that Sir, she recently found out she was adopted, she's Half-Blood… Not Muggle-born"

"Do you know who her parents are?" He asked

"Yes sir, but that's not for me to tell." Sparrow said shaking her head.

"Now Sparrow, why have you come up here?" McGonagall asked, Severus turn his head to listen in.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley failed to board the train, I talked to his sister, a first year, who ran through the platform before them, apparently she just made the train… And well, you know how they are… I wouldn't be surprised if they flew Mr Weasley's car to get here" Sparrow finished and then headed off to her table to sit by Raven. Her father stood up and left through the side door, probably to check if he could locate them.

Sparrow watched as the first years started walking down between the tables to the hat. Ginny ended up in Gryffindor, of course, Colin got his wish and dreamy little Luna Lovegood became an official Ravenclaw though moved seemed to ignore her at the table.

"I remember when we're were that young and weird, but at least there was two of us… She's alone" Raven whispered to Sparrow.

Sparrow heard the castle whisper… "It's going to be another strange year"

"Good thing we're only here till February then"

 _The heir is in the castle_

Sparrow shook her head and returned to her meal.


End file.
